Para mi, Eros eres tu
by Mizuki Yuki
Summary: A llegado la hora que Viktor cumpla con su promesa después de la competencia, pero haber pedido comer Katsudon juntos,¿ será suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado?. Continúa la búsqueda del significado de Eros y un motivo para mantener a la persona amada a tu lado. Nota: La historia se desarrolla en base al capitulo 3.


Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de estudios MAPPA -ya quisera yo que Victor fuera mío ToT

PARA MI, EROS ERES TU

La competencia había terminado con la victoria de Yuri y pronto llegaría el momento en que Viktor cumpliería con su promesa. Cuando pidió aquello simplemente no lo había pensado demasiado, después de todo el ruso no era más que un sueño inalcanzable, ni siquiera podía asimilar que lo tenía frente a él, pero en ese corto tiempo que habían compartido juntos le demostró que los sueños son capaces de hacerse realidad, y que la realidad es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño por maravilloso que este sea. Sin embargo su mayor preocupación era ser egoísta y terminar lastimando a Yurio, después de todo ellos dos ya tenían una promesa antes y no quería ser él quien destruyera los sueños del menor, conocía perfectamente el sabor de la derrota y el ver tus sueños destrozados frente a sus ojos, se necesita mucho valor para volver después de eso, es necesaria una motivación que le estaba arrebatando y sólo por satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Después de todos los abrazos y felicitaciones sólo quedaron Yuri y Viktor solos, incluso Yurio que siempre se les pasaba pegado no estaba cerca, es más no lo veía desde antes de la premiación. Estar solos por primera vez se tornó incómodo y su rostro se sonrojo al ver al ruso acercarse de esa manera tan provocativa típica de él, le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la altura de sus labios y se detuvo antes de que se tocará piel con piel.

-Es hora de cumplir mi promesa- le dijo con un tono de voz serio y sensual provocando que el rubor en las mejillas del japonés se hiciera más notorio y su corazón latiera aún más rápido que cuando entró a la pista –Quiero comer Katsudon con Yuri después de haber ganado - cambió drásticamente su tono de voz y su sonrisa por una fingida inocencia, que dejó al otro completamente desconcertado.

-¿Pero Yurio?- como era parte de su personalidad, no podía evitar preocuparse por los demás antes de por sí mismo.

-Yurio estará bien. Hablaré con él más tarde, si lo busco ahora no aprenderá la lección y no será capaz de llegar siquiera a los finalistas del Grand Prix – dijo con seriedad.

-…- Yuri sólo agacho la cabeza sin comprender las palabras de Viktor, para él parecía bastante cruel que dejará al adolescente solo después de sufrir una derrota, incluso él mismo se había dado por vencido después de no conseguir su objetivo, y si eso pasaba con Yurio no se lo perdonaría.

-Ya quiero comer Katsudon, muero de hambre- se adelantó sin darle mayor importancia a la preocupación del japonés mientras parecía tararear una canción casi inentendible sobre el Katsudon y un cerdo que se convirtió en príncipe. Parecía hacerlo a propósito de molestar a Yuri.

Ambos patinadores se encontraban compartiendo una mesa, cada uno con un gran tazón de Katsudon. Viktor comía con desesperación, mientras que Yuri apenas y había probado un poco, parecía pensativo, a pesar de su victoria en el Ice Castle su actuación había tenido bastantes fallas y aunque Viktor lo había aceptado estaba seguro que con ese nivel no podría acceder a los finalistas en el siguiente Grand Prix y que Yurio sería un rival muy difícil, un chico con tanto talento no sería fácil de vencer, eso sin contar a todos los demás competidores. De nuevo su falta de confianza y su baja autoestima estaba haciendo mella y amenazaba con volver pronto a su estado de depresión habitual.

-¿Por qué no comes? Ganaste, te lo mereces- dijo Viktor apenas despegando los palillos con un trozo de cerdo de su boca.

-Estaba pensando en la competencia de hoy. Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y que deberías volver a Rusia- respondió Yuri, dejando los palillos a un lado del tazón y golpeando con su otra mano la mesa al levantarse, dejando está como apoyo. –Además Yurio…-

-Hoy estamos celebrando tu victoria. Vine hasta aquí por que quede cautivado contigo y no me iré hasta que obtenga lo que vine a buscar- le dijo con tono sensual y una sonrisa coqueta mientras acariciaba la mano del japonés, apenas rozando con sus dedos la suave piel –Mañana continuaremos con los entrenamientos en el Ice Castle y hablaremos sobre ello-

Yuri retiro su mano, y giro su rostro para que el otro no notará su sonrojo. Volvió a sentarse en silencio, su corazón latía acelerado, tomo el Katsudon y comenzó a comer tan rápido como solía hacer, de alguna manara estaba feliz de que Viktor estuviera a su lado.

-Oye no comas tanto o volverás a engordar cerdito, y aun no ganas ninguna competencia importante- el rubio se burló del chico que apenas terminaba su primer plato.

-Tú dijiste que estamos celebrando mi victoria, debería poder comer todo el katsudon que desee. Mañana volveré a la dieta- después de decirlo ambos comenzaron a reír. Deseaba que esos momentos durarán para siempre.

Al día siguiente y después de haber pasado la mitad de la noche comiendo, bebiendo y disfrutando de una alegre charla, era momento de volver a la realidad, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar verse tan temprano? Apenas eran las 8:00 de la mañana y ya estaba atravesando los pasillos del Ice Castle, totalmente desganado e incluso con el pelo alborotado producto de haber se levantado tarde y salido corriendo para llegar puntual, aunque seguro que con lo que había bebido Viktor la noche anterior llegaría tarde, sino es que lo había olvidado. Tan grande fue su sorpresa cuando observo al ruso ensayando un nuevo programa, o al menos algo que no había visto antes, tan majestuoso como siempre o quizás un poco más, tanto que casi podría jurar que su mandíbula se había caído al suelo y su rostro ardía por la emoción.

Después de terminar una última secuencia que termino con un salchow cuádruple que hizo estremecer a Yuri, se acercó a este con una sonrisa, llegando hasta la grada y recargando sus brazos sobre está para ver al japonés más de cerca.

-¿Qué significa esa expresión? No puedes confiarte sólo por haber ganado ayer- le dijo con un tono que no podría considerarse precisamente neutral –La respuesta que encontraste quizás te haya servido para ganarle a Yurio pero dudo mucho que hayas encontrado el verdadero significado-

-En verdad me esforcé y creí que con eso tendría suficiente- sus ánimos habían caído por completo al suelo, siempre pasaba, le era tan sencillo perder la confianza.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero Yuri, en el primer momento en que sientes que las cosas están en tu contra te das por vencido – le ofreció su mano para invitarlo a entrar a la pista.

El de negros cabellos titubeo un poco de nuevo, aquel hombre parecía un sueño inalcanzable, ser la mujer más hermosa que había conquistado al galán ahora parecía más una fantasía del momento.

Viktor no soltó la mano de Yuri ni aun dentro de la pista, el japonés se sentía cada vez más nervioso al estar cerca del otro, ya no era la emoción de conocer a su ídolo más bien era el galán que ya había conquistado a la dama.

-Viktor mi mano…- susurró con voz suave, no podría practicar si el otro no lo soltaba, es más no comprendía porque aún lo mantenía agarrado de la mano.

-No voy a soltarla- su mirada era sería y su tono de voz demasiado sensual – jamás-

La mirada de Yuri se cristalizo por un momento, sin embargo no derramo ninguna lágrima, nunca antes alguien le había dicho eso, es más estaba acostumbrado a siempre ser dejado atrás, era un perdedor por excelencia.

Sin soltar la mano de Yuri, Viktor comenzó a recorrer la pista jalando al otro a que lo siguiera, lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un abrazo por la espalda pegándolo a su cuerpo y susurrándole al oído -Hagamos un programa de parejas, quiero verte mostrando la misma sensualidad que luciste ayer-

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas Viktor?- se separó del otro casi de un salto, no era ya dueño de sus emociones y más cuando se trataba de ese hombre que parecía divertirse jugando con sus sentimientos, aunque ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-¿Jamás has hecho un programa de parejas?- preguntó con un expresión de tristeza y algo infantil en su rostro –Sólo sígueme y actúa como lo harías tú mismo, sólo déjate llevar- le ofreció la mano nuevamente esperando el otro la tomara.

Después de un rato en que la duda invadió por completo a Yuri, terminó por aceptar la mano del otro. No había una secuencia establecida y el ruso no le diría que pasos seguir, cerró sus ojos y nuevamente se dejó llevar, estaban solos en la pista, ni siquiera había música que los guiara, todo estaba en su cabeza y en que sus mentes y corazones se sincronizaran. Poco a poco todo comenzó a fluir y aunque era Viktor quien marcaba el pasó a Yuri no le costaba el seguirlo para su sorpresa, tenía la sensación que en ese momento los dos eran uno, tanto había pensado en el significado de "Eros" y en ese momento esto era lo que más se le acercaba, bailando al unísono la misma danza.

Después de unos minutos los cuales parecieron eternos y a la vez efímeros, la rutina terminó con un nuevo abrazo de Viktor sobre Yuri, lo sostenía con un brazo descansando sobre su abdomen y el otro un poco más arriba. La respiración del japonés estaba agitada y el rojo sobresalía de sus mejillas, aunque el cansancio ni siquiera había hecho mella.

-Eros es pasión y belleza. Tú reúnes ambos aunque no te des cuenta de ello- dijo Viktor recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Yuri y acariciando su vientre suavemente, provocando que se estremeciera por completo.

-Viktor…- el aire pareció faltarle de pronto, no comprendía a que venía retomar el tema de nuevo, sólo quería salir huyendo, temía que su corazón terminara siendo roto una vez más.

-Cuándo te vi en ese vídeo revisite la pasión que comenzaba a perder. Al inicio mis razones pudieron parecer egoístas, pero ahora que estoy contigo no puedo arrepentirme- deslizo su mano del vientre del chico, hasta el costado de su muslo y con la otra lo sostuvo por la cadera, realmente había adelgazado bastante desde que lo conoció, pero mantenía una figura que le generaba un deseo que hace mucho no sentía.

-No deberías hacer esas cosas, alguien podría vernos y lo malinterpretara- dijo el chico que luchaba internamente por decidir separarse o dejarlo continuar, después de todo en cualquier momento podrían entrar Yuko o las trillizas.

-No estoy haciendo nada, sólo quería comprobar si aun seguías gordito– respondió el mayor con un tono de inocencia que haría dudar exitencia de malicia en sus palabras. Con la mano que mantenía sobre la cadera de Yuri, apretó un poco en los bordes buscando atrapar una lonja, que aunque pequeña aun se asomaba.

-¿Tanto te diviertes jugando conmigo?- reclamó Yuri, intentando zafarse del agarré del otro, sin mucho éxito ya que Viktor sólo afianzó más el agarre.

-Sí. Me divierte- respondió el Viktor con total sinceridad, al tiempo que metió su mano bajo la camiseta del japonés, y subió con una caricia sobre su abdomen hasta su pecho dónde al encontrar uno de sus pezones le dio un pequeño pellizco.

Las lágrimas de Yuri comenzaron a brotar de manera discreta, su corazón se había fragmentado cómo el hielo al ser golpeado por las cuchillas de los patines. Debía suponerlo, los genios suelen ser caprichosos y seguro no era más que eso para el ruso, aceptar que fuera su entrenador ya era demasiado ingenuo, pedir que lo amara no sería más que un sueño iluso o imposible.

Viktor al darse cuenta de los suaves espasmos del pelinegro y de las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, sacó la mano que tenía debajo de la ropa y la bajo hasta su cintura, rodeándola con suavidad y a la vez con fuerza. La mano que aun descansaba sobre su muslo la subió hasta al rostro del chico y acarició su mejilla buscando limpiar un poco de las lágrimas que no alcanzaba a ver por la posición. Bajó con delicadeza hasta su barbilla y entonces sosteniéndola con los dedos le hizo girar el rostro un poco para poder encontrar sus labios con los suyos. La inexperiencia de Yuri era evidente y el beso más que pasional resultó ser bastante tierno, tanto que por momentos le parecía injusto ser quien manchara tal inocencia.

Por su parte Yuri se quedó paralizado como un pequeño cerdito que sabe irá al matadero, era la primera vez que sentía la boca de alguien más sobre la suya, sus labios apenas se movieron al compas que le marcaban los de Viktor. Ser besado por la persona que te gusta, la persona que quieres, es tan dulce, sin embargo al separarse el sabor se mezclo con un toque agrio, dejándole una sensación agridulce, después de todo el otro le había dado a entender antes que todo era un juego.

Habiéndose separado del beso el ruso soltó al japonés del abrazo, momento que aprovechó Yuri para separarse y deslizarse veloz a la salida de la pista, lo que más le dolía en esos momentos era que no podía odiar al otro, lo quería y cuando se cae en el juego del amor es difícil salir. Apenas dejó el hielo se quito los patines, incluso cortando una de sus manos con el filo de la cuchilla por sacarlo tan aprisa, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer y para ello lo único que le quedaba era salir corriendo, a la mirada del otro que se había quedado en medio de la pista, observando la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos, sin demostrar alguna emoción aparente.

Yuri entró corriendo por la entrada principal de las aguas termales, al pasar por la recepción ignoró por completo a su madre, la que lo llamó preocupada al no esperar que regresara tan temprano, presentía que algo malo debía haber pasado, sin embargo respetaba el espacio de su hijo y esperaría a que él mismo le dijera que qué había pasado, mientras tanto siguió con la limpieza que hacía.

Varios minutos después haciendo su aparición con calma y una expresión seria en su rostro fue Viktor el que entró dejando a la madre de Yuri confundida.

-¿Dónde está Yuri?- preguntó el ruso, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Debe estar en su habitación- respondió la mujer sin inmutarse demasiado, conocía a su hijo bastante bien.

-Gracias- le sonrío por última vez y recorrió los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía al chico.

Abrió sin pedir permiso, para su suerte la puerta no tenía cerradura. En la cama se encontraba Yuri abrazando una almohada y con el futon cubriéndole hasta la cabeza, apenas se asomaba un mechón de esos cabellos negros. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a paso lento hasta la cama, sentándose a un lado del muchacho y comenzando a acariciar su espalda sin descubrirlo, ya imaginaba que el chico no querría verlo.

-Lo siento Yuri. No estoy jugando contigo y en ningún momento fue mi intención- le dijo con voz calmada – Es verdad que cuando vine a Japón sólo tenía interés en ser tu entrenador por un capricho mío- de que otra manera se le podía llamar si estaba consciente que había dejado atrás a toda la gente que lo había apoyado, a aquellos que aun esperaban tanto de él y todo por un chico que ni siquiera conocía –Sin embargo pronto mis sentimientos fueron cambiando y me di cuenta que podría enamorarme de ese cerdito sin ambición- cambió su tono por uno más juguetón, le encantaba tanto provocar al pelinegro.

\- ¡No has tenido suficiente!- le reclamó Yuri mientras se levantaba, dejando que el futon se deslizara por su espalda, hasta él tenía un límite y Viktor lo había sobrepasado, podría perdonarle cualquier burla, menos que le dijera que podría enamorase.

Viktor no dijo nada, agarró la muñeca del chico que hacía soporte sobre la cama y lo hizo echarse hacia atrás para que su espalda quedara sobre el colchón, y enseguida subirse a horcajadas sobre el chico, dejando la mano que tenía sujeta sobre su cabeza.  
-Te amo- le dijo como respuesta, dejando al pelinegro en shock. Momento que aprovecho para inclinarse y volver a besarlo, está vez más profundo, abriéndose pasó con su lengua hasta llegar al interior de la boca del chico, el cuál tardó un par de segundos en intentar corresponder.

La danza de sus lenguas se mantuvo hasta que Yuri sintió que el oxígeno le faltaba y con su mano libre empujo al mayor para que se separara unos cuantos centímetros.  
-Yo también te amo…- desvió su mirada y giró el rostro hacía un costado para que no lo viera.

-Eres realmente encantador- susurró y bajó su rostro hasta chocar su nariz con el cuello del pelinegro, acariciándolo un poco y aprovechando para respirar su aroma. Así mismo entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano sujeta.

La mano libre de Viktor, se abrió paso de nuevo bajo la ropa de Yuri, acariciando su pecho está vez con mayor atención, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, deseaba besarla y dejar marcas a su paso. El chico sólo soltaba suaves jadeos, mientras cubría su rostro con el brazo que tenía desocupado, las caricias apenas habían comenzado y ya sentía su entrepierna vibrar, prueba de que su miembro estaba despertando, lo que le hacía sentir avergonzado, preocupado que el mayor se burlara de su falta de experiencia. Sin embargo el otro parecía más entretenido en dejar una visible marca sobre su cuello, la cual lamió y araño con sus dientes al ver la enrojecida piel producto de sus travesuras.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, Viktor hizo a Yurí levantarse para poder despojarlo de su camiseta y hacer lo mismo con la suya, dejando sus torsos por completo desnudos. De nuevo volvió a retomar los besos y lo llevó de una vez más contra la cama, mientras que sus manos delineaban cada suave línea del cuerpo del otro, claro que era el ruso era quien llevaba la delantera, ya que Yuri se limitaba a acariciar de forma tímida su espalda. El mayor dejó al fin los labios del chico y de nuevo bajo por su cuello pero esta vez fue su lengua la que acariciaba esa zona que había resultado tan sensible, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Al fin dejó su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho, dónde al encontrar uno de los rosados pezones lo metió en su boca atrapándolo entre sus labios y luego acariciarlo con su lengua, hasta hacer hacerlo endurecer, provocando más de esas adorables reacciones que mostraba el pelinegro, que comenzaba a gemir con ambas manos cubriendo su boca intentando mantener el sonido dentro sin mucho éxito.

Una de las manos del ruso fue hacía el otro pezón para continuar con el estímulo, mientras que la otra bajo sobre su vientre hasta colarse bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior del japonés, hasta toparse con el ya semi endurecido miembro, el cuál envolvió con su mano. Sonrió encantado y soltó el pezón que sostenía para de nuevo subir hasta el rostro del chico pero está vez dirigirse a su oreja –Eres tan encantador- susurró en su oído y luego metió su lengua dentro de la oreja, lamiendo un poco y luego sacándola para dejar una mordida en el lóbulo. La mano sobre el pene del chico se movía con una maestría que lo hacía sospechar sobre sus experiencias pasadas, sin embargo el placer que le hacía sentir no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Durante un rato más continuó con las caricias sobre el ya endurecido miembro, el cuál comenzaba a gotear con presemen, separó su mano y la sacó para jugar con el liquido entre sus dedos y mostrarle a Yuri lo húmedo que estaba, provocando un profuso sonrojo en este.

Terminó por sacarle el pantalón por completo junto con la ropa interior, no tenía palabras para describir la figura que tenía frente a sus ojos, para él simplemente era perfecta

-Hermoso- susurró.

-No digas mentiras, Viktor…- se quejó Yuri que se sentía mareado por toda la excitación que sentía, e intentando cubrir sus partes nobles para que el otro no lo viera.

Viktor no respondió sólo llevó sus dedos a la boca del pelinegro que en un inicio sólo lo miro confundido y con la boca abierta –lamelos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, utilizaría su saliva falta de un lubricante más apropiado.

Yuri dudo un poco antes de atender a la orden del de cabellos cenizos, sin embargo pronto comenzó a lamer sus dedos con desesperación y deseo, actuando más por instinto que con conocimiento de lo que después ocurría.

Una vez que los dedos de Viktor estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, los sacó de la boca del chico dejándolos unidos apenas con un hilo de saliva que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, mientras se separaba. Con suaves caricias sobre sus muslos le hizo separar las piernas y poniéndose entre estás pegó sus dedos humedecidos a la palpitante entrada, y después de rodearla con uno de sus dedos, lo introdujo, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido que fácilmente podría confundirse con un grito producto de la intromisión. Aún así continuó con suaves movimientos ondulatorios buscando abrir paso para otro dedo, sólo pensando que fuera lo menos doloroso para el chico. Apenas y había metido un segundo dedo y él ya tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Enternecido y preocupado se decidió por llevar a su boca el miembro del pelinegro, metiéndolo por completo y apretando con suavemente con sus labios, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose y abriéndose para dilatar la sensible entrada. Cuando notó que faltaba lubricante sacó el miembro de su boca y pasó su lengua desde la punta hasta llegar a los testículos, dónde dejó que su saliva se escurriera hasta llegar a la entrada, la cual estaba preparada para recibir un tercer dedo.

Una vez que sintió estaba listo sacó sus dedos, terminó de desnudarse y con la misma mano que había dilatado al chico acarició un poco su adolorido miembro, estaba desesperado por sentirse dentro del interior de Yuri.

-Voy a meterlo. Si te duele mucho, dilo y me detendré- avisó al chico, que sólo asentía con el rostro cubierto. Así que sin más colocó la punta de su miembro frente a la entrada y comenzó a deslizarse despacio hasta estar por completo dentro.

Yuri bajo una de sus manos, buscando sobre el colchón algo que le sirviera de apoyo para mitigar esa sensación de dolor que le provocaba el gran tamaño de Viktor, lo había visto varías veces antes y aún no podía creer que eso cupiera dentro. Al fin se topo con la almohada la cual agarró y la llevó contra su rostro para cubrir su respiración agitada, no quería que se detuviera.

-Te duele mucho, lo sacaré- dijo preocupado, ante todo estaba el bienestar de su amante.

-No, no te detengas- respondió con la voz cortada y entre jadeos, su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro.

-Te amo Yuri- al decirlo quito la almohada del rostro del pelinegro y de nuevo busco sus labios. Pronto comenzó a moverse y lo que menos quería era que el chico gritara que se detuviera, así que no lo dejaría hablar hasta que se olvidará del dolor.

Para Yuri era demasiado, esa mezcla entre dolor y placer lo volvería loco en cualquier instante. Al inicio el dolor era demasiado incomodo y sólo pensaba en aventar a Viktor lejos, pero pronto el placer comenzó a ser más intenso y se abrazó con fuerza de la espalda del mayor, como si fuera el otro quién se pudiera arrepentir.

Sus caderás se movían al mismo ritmo, el miembro de Viktor salía y entraba golpeando cada vez más profundo hasta que se topo con un punto que hizo gritar al menor de completo placer, justo había encontrado ese sitió dónde lo haría olvidar todas sus dudas. Se despegó hasta quedar con la espalda erguida y aprovechando la excelente flexibilidad del chico alzo una de sus piernas sobre su hombro para darse un mejor acceso, sin descuidar aquel punto que hasta hace poco había descubierto. Los gemidos de Yuri eran altos y las lágrimas brotaban producto del placer.

El cuerpo de Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a tanto placer y excitación, sabía que pronto se correría, no quería porque quería disfrutar más de ese momento, ahora entendía un significado distinto de "ser sólo uno" y aunque estaba consciente que sería imposible alcanzar el climax al mismo tiempo, lo único que deseaba era que Viktor se sintiera de la misma manera que lo hacía sentir.

No soportó mucho más y pronto alcanzo el orgasmo, apretando el miembro de Viktor tan fuerte que hizo que sus hasta entonces discretos gemidos subieran de tono, haciéndolo gruñir incluso un poco. Su cuerpo se desvaneció casi enseguida, pero como imaginaba su pareja aun no tenía suficiente así que aun semiinconsciente sólo podía sentir su cuerpo rebotar a cada embestida y seguir gimiendo de manera descontrolada, hasta que un tiempo después el mismo Viktor llegó al orgasmo y terminó por correrse, llenando su interior de cálido semen.

Sin salir aún de su interior bajó con cuidado la pierna del japonés y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, para escuchar lo agitado de los latidos de su corazón, en respuesta Yuri lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras, hasta que víctima del cansancio y el éxtasis, terminó por perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar e incluso antes de abrir sus ojos, lo primero que hizo Yuri fue buscar a Viktor sólo con su tacto, ya que no sentía su peso sobre su cuerpo y suponía estaría acostado a un lado, pero para su sorpresa sólo se encontró con el frío de la sábana. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe para quedar sentado, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar hasta que al fin no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Al final el ruso sólo había jugado él.

Se levantó con dolor y desesperación después de un rato, esperando que el semen escurriera entre sus piernas, sin embargo, incluso había tenido el descaro de limpiarlo y luego huir. No podía esperar más de esa persona, después de todo ya había traicionado a otro antes. Se vistió de manera lenta y pausada, el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento. Salió de su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo, después de todo aquel hombre era demasiado extravagante.

Al caminar por los pasillos se encontró con su madre, que aun continuaba con la limpieza, mantener en óptimas condiciones un lugar tan grande era bastante pesado.

-Mamá, ¿has visto a Viktor?- preguntó enseguida y sin titubear ni un poco.

-No lo he visto, tal vez esté en los baños. Ese apuesto hombre parece amar las aguas termales- comentó encantada la mujer, completamente ajena a lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo y que no se hubiera ido.

Habría salido corriendo a no ser que su cadera lo estaba matando, dolía demasiado. Una vez que llegó a los baños y colocó su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla, soltó un profundo suspiro y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que sentía se saldría de su pecho. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Finalmente abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron enormes, mientras las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente.

-¡Yuri!- el nombre del japonés pareció hacer eco en la habitación. Era Viktor quien se levantaba dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, tal y como había hecho en aquel primer encuentro.

-Creí que te habías ido- respondió el chico y sin importar que su ropa pudiera mojarse se apresuró a llegar a lado de su amado ruso.

-Cómo estabas dormido, decidí tomar un baño mientras despertabas- respondió Viktor tan despreocupado como siempre.

Yuri apretó sus labios, realmente lo había asustado, se había dejado dominar por todos esos pensamientos negativos.

-Eres un idiota- al fin se quejó, sacando todo ese dolor que había acumulado desde que despertó.

-Nunca te dejaría- el ruso lo abrazó y lamió sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas y después dio un beso sobre cada uno de sus ojos y luego sobre la cortada en su mano, la había notado antes y aunque no había sido tan profunda, se sentía culpable porque se había lastimado por su culpa -¿Sabes que es Eros para mí?- le preguntó de manera repentina.

Yuri sólo lo miró confundido, no entendía a que venía eso ahora –No entiendo- le dijo dudoso.

-Para mi, Eros eres tú- le dijo serio y sin duda.

Yuri correspondió el abrazo y sorprendió a Viktor iniciando el beso, está vez un beso cálido y tranquilo, dónde su objetivo era transmitir lo incondicional de su amor. Ninguno de los dos sabía que les deparaba el destino y pronto tendrían que volver a sus vidas normales, a los entrenamientos, a luchar por sus metas, pero siempre con la motivación que lo haría por la persona amada.

Gracias por leer


End file.
